Gideon
Gideon is an angel belonging to the Powers who is loyal to the archangel Michael. He stumbled upon the trail of Alan Samson and made it his task to find and kill the rogue nephilim. Ultimately finding him, he met his end soon after in trying to kill him. Background Gideon had fought with the rest of the Powers on the side of Heaven during Lucifer's Rebellion and during the Apocalypse. He had fought against the Grigori during the fateful day that Michael went to confront Lucifer at Stull Cemetery. They managed to emerge triumphant in their battle against their long time rivals and enemies. He was shocked when he learned that Michael had been sealed in Lucifer's Cage through the machinations of the Winchesters and Castiel. When the Civil War in Heaven broke out, he had sided with Raphael but when the Powers learned of the archangel's true motives of ruling uncontested. They then broke off from the war and went down to Earth and began to gradually work alongside the humans of Michael's Battalion. When Purgatory had been opened and the Leviathan came to Earth, Gideon watched as many of his fellow Powers fell in battle to them. Eventually, after learning of the Leviathan's weaknesses and Dick Roman's death, he fought with his brothers to exterminate the rest. He was present on the fateful night when Daniel Leonard had been revealed as the Heavenly Saint and bowed to him. Eventually, the combined efforts resulted in Michael's release from the Cage. Season 10 Shortly after Michael's freedom, Gideon had his wings restored along with his fellow Powers. Gideon was on the trail of a what he thought was a possible renegade but he then realized that instead, he stumbled onto the energy from a nephilim. It was causing some havoc in a small town and even had started to kill so he took it upon himself to find and hunt it down. The nephilim was masking itself from him being able to sense and track it fully. He saw that tracking it by pure angelic means alone wouldn't suffice so he realized that he would need some human assistance to help track the hybrid. He was forced to call in for the services of an investigator from the Battalion. Judice Parker was the closest to him and went to help him. When there was another victim of the nephilim's power, he went to the crime scene but his actions nearly caused trouble with some of the officers before Judice arrived and got him out of it by claiming him to be her new rookie assistant. Gideon was chided about not knowing how to blend in properly and mocked a little but told Judice to tell him what she had found. Judice then told him that she had found out the identity of the nephilim's mother and when she had expressed sympathy for her, he outwardly showed his disapproval of the woman's actions and was insensitive to her fate which earned him rebuke from the human woman. He stood his ground as he pointed that the trail was temporarily cold and would have to wait for the nephilim to strike again before they could pick it back up. When Judice learned of another death, involving knives which had been used to fly off and kill a cook at a diner, this time with a fresh witness. After Judice questioned her, she prayed to Gideon and he arrived to confirm that the nephilim was responsible. She told him that she had learned the Winchesters were also in the area and seemed to be hunting the nephilim as well. Gideon thought to use the fresh grace on the knives to quickly track the nephilim though it would still be difficult to get a precise enough location. Judice informed him that she found a pattern behind all the incidents and believed she knew the neighborhood where the nephilim was hiding out. Personality Gideon presents himself as a cold and detached angel. He doesn't acknowledge feelings or emotion much like the majority of his kind. He feels that expressing emotion and developing personal attachments would distract him from his duties and weigh him down. He has very little patience for human courtesies and empathy. While he respects humanity's place as God's special creation, he has no real love for them himself. However, he showed an honorable side as he knocked out Judice before confronting Alan Samson to ensure that she didn't follow and get herself hurt. Gideon is a dedicated soldier and won't stop until he accomplishes his goals and missions or die trying. Ultimately, he did die in trying to do what he felt was his duty. Facts and Trivia The name Gideon means Great Warrior or he that bruises or breaks. in Hebrew it means Destroyer One. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:The End (Again) series Category:Deceased